lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MSz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Links & Resources page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nickclark89 (Talk) 16:24, January 20, 2012 Don't worry, honestly I don't know where is the mistake, I didn't create this wiki but I adopted because it was abandoned, so that I didn't create that page. Btw, I took a look, and I've fixed it somehow.Nickclark89 12:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Episode numbering. I've been using the decimal style for episode numbers: 1.01, 1.02, etc. because it's more widespread. You use the 1x01, 1x02, method. I've seen a couple of places where it was 1-01, 1-02, It would be more consistent across the wiki if we all used the same style. The wiki will do the decimal style automatically when the episodes are in a list and it is more common so can you use that as well? StarFire209 12:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will use point. BTW, my symbol is not x, it's × (hold left Alt and chose 0215 on the numeric keypad). MSz 12:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC)MSz Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Uploaded image file of Kenzi grave headstone deleted The wiki already has a headstone file under the name . We don't need another file about the headstone. Also, the image file was larger than the resolution sizes the wiki has been accepting since 2013. Although some files uploaded during Season 1 and 2 are way too large and have remained in the wiki, new files must comply with the guidelines for image files. Until the last 24 hours, your last edit in this wiki was on April 17, 2013. Prior to that date it was on May 9, 2012. There have been procedural changes during your absence. See: How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO. Also, please read the wiki's Policies and Procedures. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC)